Oh Boy, Wabbit Twacks
by WaddleBuff
Summary: You've dedicated the past few weeks to turning Usagi into your pet, and as far as you're concerned, it's breeding season. [Heavy Smut]


"_Mmm…_"

Even after all these weeks, Usagi's tongue still struggles against your own. You kiss her without holding back, your tongue shoving down her throat, coiling around hers in a hot knot of spit-drenched muscle. You've been devouring her lips for several minutes now with Usagi straddling your lap, separating only for some sparse breaths, tongues still entangled between you before picking up where you left off.

At least now you don't have to lock her head in place against yours, leaving your hands free to knead and palm her perky little ass under her skirt, guiding the little movements of her hips as her bare little cunt slides against your throbbing cock.

A pulse runs your dick, and you let out a groan, pre spurting out against the fabric on top of your crown. You respond with a hearty smack, making Usagi's entire body jolt.

You smack her again, and she squeals, breaking from your mouth. Gossamer of your spit follows as she pulls back, those thin lips shivering as she takes in deep gulps of air.

Those big, innocent blue eyes of hers quiver at you in a way that sends another pulse through your cock, and you're oh-so-tempted to just shove your face forward again, sucking on her tongue until you've had your fill. But you hold yourself back, deigning to let the airhead catch her breath.

"What, are you nervous?" you say, snarkily.

She shakes her head with a blush, those ridiculous blonde twintails of hers swaying under those ridiculous pinned blonde hairbuns.

"N-No, I just-"

"Not feeling guilty, are we? Not after how much you owe me?"

That shuts her up, and she bites her lip, breaths coming out hard through her nostrils. She looks away from you, uncharacteristically bashful.

It's a side of her you haven't seen in a while, not after you've fucked her so many times on this very bed, in this very love hotel room.

And boy, does it turn you on.

One of the hands on her ass slide up her back, flush against the white of her school uniform. It finds a firm hold on the back of her neck, and you make her face you, pressing your forehead against hers to make sure she can't look away from your eyes, from the truth.

"Not after _you're _the one we suggested this? Suggested that we _fuck bareback?_"

You feel her brow furrow against your own as Usagi pouts, slowing the grinding against your cock. You can see her cheeks turn red.

"Sh-Shut up, I said we-_mmmph!_"

You seal your mouth over hers again, and your tongues reacquaint themselves in a familiar, hot tossle of spit. She struggles, but the hand at the back of her head and the firm _smack _on her ass tells her that it's futile, and she obediently suckles your tongue like the good pet that she is.

Another pulse runs through your prick, urging you to move the pace a little faster now. WIth your liplock still intact, you reposition Usagi onto the bed, pinning her wrists down to the sheets with your hands. You lord over her like this, taking your sweet time with her lips, running your veiny manmeat over her glistening folds as she takes it all without a single protest.

What a good pet she has become.

And to think that only a few weeks ago, she was just some loud-mouthed challenger at the local arcade, boasting her supreme skill at Dance Dance Revolution. You were just blowing some steam off after work when she caught your eye. A cute, ditzy girl, one who, to your surprised, challenged you out of nowhere. A challenge you accepted.

It didn't take more than a few matches to find out that she wasn't all that she made herself out to be. But to your amusement, you found that the Usagi was a sore loser, and she'd challenge you to other games...which you subsequently beat her at, every time.

Stopping by the arcade soon became a daily tradition, and you looked forward to seeing Usagi stand there in the lobby, impatiently waiting for you so she could enact her revenge.

Soon, she started staking things. The next match's token fee, junk food she kept stashed in her schoolbag, straight up cash. The days and games went on, and when she ran out of things, she literally started a tab.

It was too much fun, and seeing her all flustered was enough to get a rise out of you like nothing has in a while.

Then, as a flirty joke, you suggested that maybe she could wager her first kiss. You expected it to be shoved off, or for her to turn scarlet and flustered, but instead, Usagi took it as another challenge. She gave you a defiant smile and a confident boast.

"Ha, well joke's on you, I've already had my first kiss! I _do _have a boyfriend, you know."

The information is a surprise, but the fact that Usagi didn't shoot down your joke intrigued you, and you wondered if you could push it further...

"Is that so? So you're down to wager a kiss?"

A beat, but Usagi is still defiant. Then,

"Sure." she said, stunning you. But as she picked up the controller, "But don't think I'm so easy! I'm a _god _at Time Crisis!"

She was very easy.

You didn't give her a chance to even complain after the score tally before you snatched the kiss, right then and there in front of the game cabinet.

And from then on, you pushed it further and further, and to your delight, the ditzy girl kept thinking she was going to win.

Fast forward a week, and you're making out in the photobooth. A few days after that, and you're dry humping her in the bathroom, giving her hickeys as she bites into her finger to keep herself quiet.

Inevitably, the love hotel down the street where she found herself on her knees, giving you a handjob ("I-I've done this before too...though his isn't nearly as big…"). The next day, a blowjob. The day after that, a thigh-job.

Until eventually, you experienced what it felt like to be inside a schoolgirl's tight little cunt, reaming her as she bit down squeals into your neck. She wasn't a virgin, by any means ("Of course I-I've fucked my boyfriend, idiot!"), but she still had a lot to learn.

The next weeks were dedicated to you teaching her. Stretching her out, familiarizing her with your cock, letting her grow addicted to being pounded by you, used by you.

The arcade was ancient history now. A thing you mention in passing, a formality, a sort of flimsy justification for Usagi whenever she'd stuff her throat or her snatch full of dick that wasn't her boyfriend Mamoru's.

And now, here you were, your weight pinning her down, tongue wrapped around yours, those twintails sprawled on the pink sheets of the love hotel with the long legs that spread for your pulsing prick. She didn't protest or pout as much anymore.

You both knew that she came to you for your dick now, and your dick alone, a pet.

That slender body of hers is your buffet, and you're growing impatient. Your mouth wetly peels off hers with your moist tongue in tow as you start kissing down her chin, trailing spit down her skin. She's wearing the choker you love, a cute pink band with a crescent in the middle. You never asked her where she got it, but it gives her an extra aura of mixishness that drives you crazy.

You take a hand off her wrist and slip it under her uniform top. You feel her body react the instant your fingers slip across her stomach, feel her writhe when you smooth your palm up her ribs, her sides, up to her chest. Your fingers cop a hearty feel, satisfied at the lace that greets them-a lacy bra you bought her, a matching set with the panties that you'd thrown on the floor.

You let out a grunt. You realize now just how hard you are; grinding against Usagi's puffy snatch has you hard as diamonds. It's about time you do what you came here for.

You remove the hand from her tit, sliding it down to her hip. You feel for the clasp in her skirt, and with a rough grab, tear it off as you have so many times before. With Usagi now bottomless, your cock slides on top of her muff without anything to cover it, any fabric to hinder your progress. You find a firm grip on her hip now, your thumb drawing reaffirming circles in her skin.

You kiss soft exhales up her neck, feeling her squirm even further. She's just as horny as you are at this point: the way her moist core emanates hotly against your bare dick is more than a testament. You're face to face with her now, and you like seeing how her eyes clench tight while you intently run your shaft against the pink nub of her clit.

Your open lips exchange bated breaths. You feel yourself drip pre onto Usagi's skin as your balls clench in utter anticipation. You want to be inside of her so bad right now, but you want her to beg you for it.

Wordlessly you glare down at her face, letting your exhales wisp like steam onto her cheeks.

Then,

"P-Please just fuck me already…"

You pulse, letting out a shudder. But you don't oblige just yet. You're greedy. You lower your head right next to her ear. And just like that fateful first kiss, you push it further.

"You sure? Without a rubber? Not even _Mamoru's _done that before, has he? You're really gonna let me fuck you raw?" you continue, growling dirty talk, feeling her writhe torturously as your cock glides up and down, up and down… "Let me fill you up with my _cum? _Impregn-"

"Yes _please, just fuck me raw already, I've been waiting for your dick, please…!_"

Again, it turns out to turn Usagi into a squirming and begging slut is easier than you thought.

So for both of your sakes, you slide your cockhead down her vulva, right in the center of her moist slickness. Then, with a grunt, slam your hips forward, filling Usagi up to the brim with every throbbing, pulsing inch of your prick.

Her entire slender frame arches up to meet you as she squeals, and the moment your cock is fully hilted inside of her drenched folds, cums. You gasp at the sensation, of her inner muscle pulsing around you as she convulses in orgasm, of the _raw _feeling of Usagi squeezing you in a tight sleeve of flesh.

Nothing you've done to her in the previous weeks compares. You pull back, hissing at just how goddamn snug she is as her heat sucks you back in, making your hips drive into her again so hard that her body pushes up on the sheets. Again, the feeling of filling her without anything between your veiny lust and her _tight _teenage cunt is more than you can bear.

And just like that, something inside of you snaps.

You're already pulling out before you know it, gritting your teeth at the way Usagi's slick walls pull and pulse, before you're plunging yourself back in again, again, again. For Usagi's part she's squealing up a storm, begging your name, for your dick as she's cumming again. You hear the moist lewd echoes of your prick rearranging her guts, like a batter churning through hot yogurt. The sounds galvanize you to go faster, harder, until your pelvises are crashing louder than the springs of the bed below you can moan.

You're honest-to-God pounding her now. You're addicted. There's no other word to describe the compulsion to give Usagi everything you've got, to fuck her into total and utter submission.

The compulsion compels you to get onto your knees, momentarily stopping the hurried frenzy of the sex. You're sweating hard now, you notice. Panting. But all of that doesn't matter. What matters is what you do next, your hands shifting into a tight double grip on both sides of Usagi's hips, dragging her crotch above the bed to match the level of yours. Usagi can only mewl, her arms useless as she comes down from her third orgasm in less than fifteen minutes.

Clarity graces you for but a moment. You look at her face, seeing her eyes barely open but clearly dark with horny need. The way her sailor uniform is crumpled up over the pink of her bra, the flawlessness of her young skin, how her light body is suspended only by your arms as you position her right in front of your throbbing lust.

That clarity dissipates with the arrival of that familiar fog of lust when your eyes latch onto the inviting pocket of her snatch, the curls of blonde around her folds glistening with her juices.

In a moment's notice, you're inside of her again, triggering a squeal that tapers off into hiccuping groans as your hips immediately start slamming into her. Usagi's back and arms are the only thing in contact with the bed at this point, your arms suspending her lower half as you use her as your own personal cocksleeve.

She's so light, so malleable in your grip as you bring her into your crotch again and again, moving your arms in tandem with your hips as you fuck her brains out. Even though you've had sex with Usagi more times than you can count, you've never gone this hard before, and it feels absolutely incredible.

She takes every driving pound, each thrust reverberating through her frame, accentuated with throaty moans, girlish squeals. Your own grunts grow louder, the knot in your groin tightening impossibly so as time goes by, as if Usagi's body is growing _tighter _the longer you rut her.

Your eyes are focused on your connection now, your fat cock stretching out even her lower lips with every re-entry.

Before you know it, you cum.

Your breath staggers out of your body in staccato groans as you shoot viscous lines of hot nut straight into this schoolgirl's womb. You feel her join you, feeling her inner flesh _milk _you of your spunk, coaxing out every last drop of the cum in your balls. You keep filling Usagi up until you see spots. You feel lightheaded.

By the time it's over, open your eyes again and see spunk starting to bubble out in lewd, popping spurts from her used cunt. As you catch your breath, you also realize that even after dropping such a fat load inside of her, you're still hard as a _rock_.

You pull out, uncorking the wombful of hot seed to come spilling out of her like cream. The sight drives you as wild as you can imagine, and then and there, as you predatorily crawl over Usagi to rip off her school uniform, attacking her skin with your mouth, your mind becomes deadset on one goal before the day is over. You verbalize it in a violent growl.

"I'm going to fucking _impregnate _you by the time I'm through with you, Usagi."

She gives you the meekest of replies, a breathy word choked out as you sink your eager cock straight into her fuckpocket.

"_Please_…_!_"

* * *

You bite, sending a shriek to echo through the room. Usagi's modest tits are the perfect fit for your hands, the perfect fit for your mouth. They bounce like ripe fruit in a gentle wind, glistening with the sticky sheen of your spit, framed with the undone lace of the bra still clinging to her shoulders.

The rest of her body bounces too as Usagi slams herself onto your lap over and over again, impaling her tight cunt onto your meat spear as fast as she can, as hard as she can. Wads of cum from your previous loads squelch out of her onto the edge of the bed beneath you. You feel her nails dig into your skin, her arms firmly planted behind her on your knees. Her position is devoted entirely to servicing your tool as she lulls her head back completely, her face moaning out towards the ceiling.

It leaves the front of her body pushed out towards you, the expanse of her sweaty pale skin offered for your lips and your hands and your teeth to devour and appreciate. You pull back from her chest, just watching as those perky pink nipples of hers shake in tandem with every loud slap of her thighs against yours, every wet slurp of her snatch sucking in your cock for another load. Your hands roam up and down, smoothing down her ribs, her stomach, her slim waist.

You take one of her tits back between your lips again, the sight too tantalizing not to partake in. You feel her breath hitch before another squeal ensues, followed by the wet heat of her inner muscle clenching as she cums. Her wild bucking stops as she convulses. Usagi is a squirter, and you feel the jets of her quim staining your stomach, your crotch.

You respond by moving your hands down to their favorite hold on her hips, and with ease, you start slamming her light frame up and down, up and down, your own personal, wet, breathing onahole.

"_Y-Yes, oh fuck, aughnnn~_"

What a dirty little slut you've turned her into.

It doesn't take long until Usagi cums again, and you return it in kind, pumping another stream of gooey cum right into her babymaker.

* * *

You remember how Usagi's ridiculous twintails were one of the first things you noticed about her. How those long, flowing strands of blonde bobbed with every one of her lithe steps, how they draped over the headrest in the arcade's _Outrun _machine.

And now, you're using them as your personal reins, their blonde strands mired in sweat coiled tight around your wrists and your hands as you plow into her cum-stuffed pussy from behind.

Your sweat splatters on Usagi's lower back with every hard drive of your hips, that perky little bubble butt of hers jiggling deliciously every time they crash into your crotch. You've lost count of how many times you've cum inside of her worn snatch t this point, but it doesn't matter; every load is one load closer to impregnating her, and that drives your hips forward into Usagi's young body, drives your arms to pull back harder, making her scream your name until she's hoarse.

Dollops of hot nut scrape out with every outwards pull of your fat prick, running down the back of her thighs onto your own legs. They'll soon be replaced by another load, but you clench your balls as tight as you can; you want to savor this position, watching in delight as Usagi clamors to stay rooted onto the bed as her entire back is pulled up by the roots of her hair, streams of sweat racing down her smooth skin.

"It feels good doesn't it, Usagi?" you say between gritted teeth, between grunts. "All of my cum sloshing _agh_ inside you? My dick splitting you open every fucking second?"

"Y-YES! IT DOES! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN PLEASE I WANT IT SO FUCKING BAD!"

No hesitation, and you have this girl begging for more of your baby batter. You can hardly believe it.

The only thing left to do is give her what she wants, and with another few thrusts that echo throughout her lithe, naked frame, you do it, bringing her over the edge with you as a stream of your seed refills what's been spilling out of her.

* * *

Usagi is completely naked now as you plow her from above. Cum spurts and bubbles out of her thoroughly-fucked cunt in a geyser of thick white wads, spilling into a wet sticky puddle right under her ass.

Her hair is undone, radiating from behind her head on the sheets like rays of sun. You pin her arms above her head, your cock plunging deep into her depths with her thighs firmly planted towards the ceiling in a mating press. She looks up at you in a fucked-silly stupor, and all you can think of is how beautiful she looks, full of your cum, naked aside from the choker around her neck.

You swoop down and suckle on her tongue, coaxing yet another climax from her worn body. Despite how young and sprightly she is, you know she's almost at her physical limit-as are you.

You give her your all at this point, burying your face into the sweaty aroma of her hickey-laden neck as you buck your hips wildly, sweat and cum and quim flying, your veiny manmeat suffocated as tightly by her snatch now as it was when you first fucked her so many hours ago.

Usagi says something about how her babies, about how she'll have to apologize to Mamoru. But you can barely hear it over your own drawn-out curses as you fill her with one last load of steaming cum, feeling each rope of hot nut bursting into her packed womb, bursting out onto the sheets below you.

Your consciousness begins to fade, your balls emptying everything they can into Usagi's thirsty folds. It isn't until the last moment that you realize she brought her legs around your back to make sure you couldn't leave, to make sure her body sucked out every last possible drop.

Rabbits really do make the best pets.


End file.
